Abstract of Core A: Administrative Core The Administrative Core is directed by the PI, Dr Henri Brunengraber, who will oversee the whole management ofthe Case MMPC with the help of faculty and administrative staff. The Administrative Core will meet twice monthly with the Committee of Core Directors, and with the external Steering Committee (which will come to Cleveland once a year). The Administrative Core will interact with the other MMPCs, the NIDDK and NIHLB Program Directors in charge ofthe MMPCs, and with users. The Administrative Core will coordinate the operations ofthe cores and will manage all financial aspects ofthe MMPC administration. As an extension of the Administrative Core, the Training and Education Core (Drs Brunengraber, Croniger, Puchowicz) mentors users in the use of isotopic techniques, protocol design, analytical procedures, trouble shooting, and data interpretation. Also, the PI co-directs a one-week annual MMPC course on the use of isotopes for metabolic research.